Thump
by Fwiends
Summary: Harry, the only survivor of the Battle of Hogwarts. Broken, he just wanted to die. Death had other plans. He sent Harry on one more adventure, to an alternate universe where the fate of yet another civilisation would rest on his shoulders. (I think) a unique spin off of a classic plot line.
1. Dogma Redefined

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine ;)

Warnings: Character death (not explicit), use of OCs but not overly/only in the place of characters Rowling never included.

Hope you enjoy! ;)

Thump. Thump.

His footfalls matched his heartbeat, slow and fading.

Thump...Thump

His breath came in gasps as he struggled forwards. Faces flashed in his mind, ghosts of the past.

Thump... Thump

Voldemort finished but at what cost? Harry, the only survivor of the Battle of Hogwarts, Boy-Who-Lived indeed.

Thump...

Thump...

A blast of pure magic had obliterated everyone in a good five miles. Potter at the centre of it all.

Thump...

...

Thump...

...

He thought he would be joining them soon.

Thump...

...

...

Thump...

...

...

The Elder wand hung in his grasp, the invisibility cloak around his shoulders and the resurrection stone set in metal on his finger. The Master of Death truly was a pitiful sight Death mused.

Thump...

...

...

...

Thump...

...

...

...

Death swooped down to catch his Master's body just before he hit the ground. His heartbeat so faint that it was barely existent.

Thump...

...

...

...

...

Harry Potter had suffered greatly during his short time on Earth. Death had been planning this for too long and felt a twinge of genuine emotion for what he was about to do.

Thump...

...

...

...

...

...

But it couldn't be avoided. This boy-no man-was needed elsewhere to fulfil Death's plan. Then he would get what he deserved.

Thump...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A family. Death sighed, he was getting soft in his old age, he would just have to cause some havoc to get his edge back.

* * *

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Slowly Harry came to his senses. Mind groggy and his limbs aching. His whole body ached, even his eyelids felt heavy and bruised. When Harry finally gained the energy to open his eyes he was confronted by a familiar face.

"Hey Prongslet," Sirius chuckled, "Pretty banged up aren't you?"

Ignoring his abused body Harry sprung up from his position on the floor and brought his Godfather into a fierce hug.

"S-Sirius? A-Am I dead?" Harry's hopeful voice was croaky from disuse and barely audible seeing as his face was buried in Sirius' shoulder.

"Not quite Prongslet, it's not your time yet. No rest for the wicked huh?" Sirius' grip on Harry betrayed his attempts to lighten the mood with his unique brand of humour.

Harry pulled away from the hug at this statement so he could look his Godfather in the eye.

"Why can't I die yet? I want to die. I've been ready to die for years, Voldy seemed to agree." Harry's tone held none of the fear that many would expect but instead was full of the sarcasm that his loved ones knew him for. He just wanted to let go. After everything he had been through, this seemed to be a small request. Everyone was dead because of him. _Everyone_. Greif stole Harry's breath for a moment. He just wanted peace.

"The fact that you are so desperate to die proves that you need to remain amongst the living," Sirius seemed both stern and loving in that moment.

"Your Godfather is correct Master. You have a higher purpose in another universe. You are needed elsewhere." A form materialised out of the non-existent shadows, this occurrence finally gave Harry the opportunity to take in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a stark white version of the Room of Requirement, Harry wasn't quite sure how he knew but he felt it.

"A _'higher purpose'_? My whole life has been dictated by fate, destiny and _prophecies_ since the day I was born!" Harry spat. "I don't NEED to go through this AGAIN!" Harry was practically shouting at this point.

"Prongslet, this is a chance for you to live the life you deserve. You will be born into a new world where you can get the peace you crave," Sirius attempted to diffuse the situation but Harry was beyond reason. It was too much to absorb. Everyone he knew and loved had died and just when he thought he would get some sort of rest, he was told that he couldn't join them.

"Why is it always me?" Harry mumbled, head in his hands.

"You possess a tortured soul Master. It is unfortunate that such a fate must befall you but this task can go to no other, you are the Master of Death. The only wizard to have collected all three parts of the Deathly Hallows, not for selfish gain, since I created them. Someone of your calibre is needed in this new universe," Death paused in his speech, as if hesitating, "To get the end you desire, you must end the life of just one more. In this universe things turned out very differently. The prophecy was never spoken and your counterpart turned to darkness. To save yourself you will be sent back in time in this new universe to before the turning point of fate. You must kill the one that caused the disturbance and twisted this other Harry's destiny."

"Why is everyone so bloody cryptic all the time?" Harry muttered, "And why the hell do I have to be the one to do this? I've seen enough Death for a lifetime. No pun intended." At this Harry gestured towards the ghostly figure of Death.

"There can only be one Master of Death, the title is not simply gained through the collection of trinkets. Otherwise anyone good at _finding_ things would have power over me, there are other requirements that need to be fufilled. Afterall we can't let any old Hufflepuff become the Master of Death now can we?" (A/N I hope someone gets the reference...)

"Harry, as soon as you have lived out a proper life in this new universe you can join us in the afterlife. You have spent too long suffering because of the mistakes of others." Sirius brought Harry into a hug once again as Death shifted in the background, "We just want you to be happy Prongslet! For now it is goodbye but we'll see you soon. You had better cause some havoc for our counterparts, it would be boring otherwise!"

"Damnit Siri! I don't want to leave. All I want is to stay with you and die like everyone else. I don't need a new family! I have a family, all the people that fought and DIED for me were my family. They loved me for who I was and not what I was born to do. These new people won't understand me at all. Don't make me leave." Harry pleaded.

"You will understand when you get there Master. Everything will become clear and then you may return to us." Even Death's smooth tones did nothing to dampen Harry's fears of the unknown.

"You must be off now Master."

"Wait! Just let me DIE!" However, this would be Harry's final attempt at persuasion for he was already fading away.

* * *

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

As Harry sank into oblivion he could practically feel his cells divide, he remained in a state of awareness but felt no pain at this unusual mode of travel. Vague shapes and brilliant flashes of light filled his vision, Harry was completely disoriented yet positive he had never felt such clarity. Harry felt no sorrow or anger here, he simply felt content. Sadly, this moment of weightlessness was not to be as Harry felt himself gain substance once more.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Harry was alone when he awoke, that he knew. He was lying on the floor of, what appeared to be, a bar. The stench of Firewhisky and stale Butterbeer seemed to indicate that it was a Wizarding bar which brought some peace to Harry's panicked mind. Checking his possessions, Harry found himself to still have the three cursed items that had gotten him stuck in this situation.

Sighing, Harry dragged himself into a sitting position to gather his thoughts. Well, Death had seemed to think that he would know what to do. "Bloody hell." Harry muttered to himself.

Trying to figure out the who the mysterious person was seemed to be his first priority, however; there was a very long list of people that disliked him and as such making a mental list of enemies seemed to be a waste of time. The list would simply be too long to comprehend so Harry decided that he would do things the Gryffindor way with maybe a bit of Slytherin to take the edge off.

With that last thought, Harry leapt to his feet and strolled out of the empty bar. Once outside he noticed that he had just vacated the Hogs Head. At least he had some idea of his whereabouts. It vaguely crossed his mind that there would have been wards around Aberforth's bar but Death must have managed to bypass them so he could send Harry there. He was Death after all, this also led Harry to momentarily consider whether he would even activate wards seeing as he was technically dead. This was something he would have to investigate. Another thought that crossed his mind was the time of day, it was just coming up to dawn so it was no surprise that no one was around.

The next order of business led Harry to a secluded section of the street where he could securely wrap himself in his invisibility cloak and apparate to Diagon Alley. From there Harry proceeded to head down Knockturn Alley where he would be able to carry out his plan.

Harry stood outside Borgin & Burkes, a fine establishment if Harry did say so. A thick layer of grime seemed to cling to every surface. Harry really couldn't figure out how the shop attracted customers. Maybe it was their surprising opening hours-or to be more accurate-their lack of closing hours.

The Master of Death was well aquatinted with Borgin and his shop, he had found himself there too many times to count-not always of his own free will (like the incident with the floo network in his second year). The Borgin of Harry's world had learnt to fear Harry and as such would not try to cheat him out of his money. Today Harry had something to sell that he knew held a lot of value. It was after all created by Death himself.

Sighing, Harry opened the door and was greeted by the ominous tingle of the door bell. To an ordinary, in other words Muggle observer, it would appear that the door had opened of it's own volition. However, many a witch or wizard would simply be on their guard for an invisible foe. Borgin Senior was one such cautious individual.

When Harry entered the shop he made sure that he was fully under the cover of his invisibility cloak before hiding himself in a dark corner so he could judge the right time to emerge. He watched Borgin with relentless eyes as he shifted from side to side as if debating whether or not to run. His eyes mirrored his movements-rapidly glancing between the door out of the shop and the door behind the counter.

"G-Good day to you, I-if you would perhaps show yourself, we could do business?" Borgin's stuttering only served to amuse Harry, Borgin appeared to have got his spineless attitude from the man in front of him, who a Harry assumed to be his father.

Harry could plainly see how nervous his lack of presence was making the shop owner and so decided to remain hidden a few moments more before emerging out of the shadows he had hidden in. (He knew it emphasised his eyes and made him seem otherworldly and intimidating). Harry knew it was foolish to use his true appearance but he had never really mastered the art of glamours and he figured that it would appear more suspicious if he used a barley passable one.

"Good day," Harry muttered. "I'll get straight to the point. I wish to sell an item to you, I know it has immense value and if you try to cheat me out of my money, I will simply go elsewhere for my business. I don't have a lot of time so I would...appreciate it if you would give me a fair price from the get go." Harry stared straight into his eyes as if to put across the fact that he didn't trust Borgin with the task.

"I-if you would permit me, I-I could have a look at this item a-and we could n-negotiate?" Borgin seemed unable to make eye contact with Harry after he made it clear that he wasn't fooling around.

Harry glided a few steps further into the room and held out the invisibility cloak. "This is a genuine invisibility cloak, it is of the finest quality so don't even attempt to give me anything less than 100,000 Galleons."

After a few hours of cursing, cowering (on Borgin's end) and a pinch of negotiating Harry found himself drinking in the morning sunlight with a bottomless pouch full of gold in his pocket. What Borgin didn't know was that Harry would soon gain possession of the invisibility cloak again, being the Master of Death meant that Harry could never get rid of the objects even if he wanted to. That was the main reason why he was making haste as he exited Knockturn Alley, he didn't fear Borgin but he was not going to stick around when Borgin figured out that he had just been cheated out of an obscene amount of gold. He wanted to have everything he needed before the cloak disappeared.

His first stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies where he managed to purchase a Shooting Star which vaguely surprised Harry considering the fact that he was sure in his universe the Shooting Star had come out in 1955, it was only 1950. He had seen a Daily Prophet on the counter in Borgin & Burkes, he figured it should have surprised him to be so far back in the past but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He just wanted this over. The fact that the Borgin he knew wasn't present in the shop had given Harry ample time to evaluate the time period he had ended up in. The man he had been negotiating with was obviously Borgin's father.

Once that was done, Harry hurried towards the international portkey centre where he purchased a portkey to Albania.

His second to last stop was Flourish and Blotts where he immediately began searching for a book on the founders. It was common knowledge, to him anyway, that Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin and he was the heir of Gryffindor but Harry was curious to know who the other heirs were.

After that, Harry made his final stop. The Master of Death made his made to the Apothecary where he browsed the shelves for useful potions, his first priority was a potion for language. It was a very useful potion that allowed the drinker to understand any language that he may choose for 24 hours, the way to do so was to write the name of the language you wished to understand and then drop it in the potion. It had taken quite a while for the potion to be perfected so that any type of ink could be used though the parchment had to be a certain kind, luckily for Harry he wouldn't have to search for it. He had chosen this Apothecary because of the advise he had received from a worker at the Portkey centre who knew that they sold the parchment, quill and even some ink with the potion. Harry decided to buy a few weeks worth of the language potion (it had some flashy Latin name that he couldn't be bothered to remember) and he also purchased a dozen other random potions that might help him along the way such as Pepper-up potions and dreamless sleep potions, alongside a few others.

Once he had finished his business at the Apothecary, he grabbed the portkey, which was in the form of an intricate silver spoon, from one of the pockets of his transfigured robes. He then proceeded to make his way towards the apparition and portkey point so that he could begin his journey. Just as he was activating the portkey out of Diagon Alley he saw an irritated and dismayed teenage Borgin tearing out of Knockturn Alley, looking rather desperate. 'Poor kid' Harry thought just as he disappeared.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

When Harry landed he secured the portkey in a pocket of his robes so that he could use it to return later on. He had made sure to purchase a returns portkey, it would be far too much effort to have to try and buy a portkey if he ran out of language potions. With the thought of the language potions on his mind, Harry reached into one of his pockets and chugged it down. It tasted strangely different than he remembered, not entirely unpleasant. Maybe tasteful potions were another part of this new world.

' _Damn_ ', Harry thought as his stomach grumbled. He really should have bought some food in Diagon Alley, all the hustle and bustle of the day meant that food wasn't really the first thing on his mind. When he considered just how long it had been since he had eaten a decent meal, he was rather shocked. He had been in a dream-like state when he talked with Death and Sirius so he had not felt the hunger that should have been apparent from his months on the run. They had barley had enough food to feed themselves half the time, Harry usually made sure that Ron and Hermione got more food. He had been used to starvation from the Dursleys so he could survive longer on small amounts of food, but even Harry had his limits. Gazing around at Wizarding Albania, the Master of Death was happy to see that there was a bar a short walk away he also decided that he may as well rent a room there so he could be near the portkey point.

With his mind made up, Harry marched towards the bar and then swiftly made his way towards the counter so that he could order some food.

"Excuse me, I would like to book a room please." This was directed towards the overly cheery middle-aged barman that had managed to serve three cocktails, five Firewhiskys and numerous Butterbeers (for the lightweights) in the time it had taken Harry to finish his sentence. Harry was very impressed in this show of wandless magic, it took a lot of time and talent for wandless magic to be perfected to that degree.

"Yes good sir! Would you also be wanting a meal Mr...?" At Harry's nod and quick introduction ("I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness, my name is Arty Johnson.") the barman was sent into a flurry of movement. He swept his arm to the side to reveal a hidden doorway leading into the hotel part of the bar, signalling Harry to step inside, the barman called for someone called 'Dita'.

"My wife deals with the hotel side of the bar and also the meals, so if you would please make your way through." Once again he gestured towards the hallway leading away from the bar.

"Thank you Mr...?" Harry waited a moment to allow the barman to make his own introduction.

"Now it is my turn to offer apologies, my name is Loran Ceka. You may call be Loran young sir." Loran swung back around to draw Harry into a handshake.

"Then you must call me Arty, Loran." Harry gave his new, dare he say, friend a small smile as they shook hands. When Loran departed Harry made his way down the corridor until he came across a cosy little sitting room that was filled with squishy armchairs. The walls were covered with wizarding paintings and a few gas lamps were scattered around. A stunning woman was sitting in an armchair by the fire _'she must be the_ 'Dita' _Loran had called for earlier'_ Harry thought. Harry made his way closer to the seated woman and offered a greeting.

"Good day to you madam. Your husband, Mr Ceka I'm assuming, said that you would be the one to go to if I should require a room and a hot meal." Harry bent down and kissed her hand. "My name is Arty Johnson, I would thank you greatly if you would be able to provide me with a place to stay for a while."

"You are correct. My name is Afrodita Ceka but you can call me Dita, we could defiantly be able to arrange a room for you. Why don't you take a seat?" She gestured towards the armchair opposite and only carried on when Harry was comfortably seated.

"Mr Johnson, you are far more polite than our usual clients so it would be a pleasure for you to stay here. Now, we have a few available single rooms each at 20 Galleons a night. We would charge an extra 5 Galleons if you would require food every morning and evening. The only difference between the rooms would be the view, you can either have a sea view or a balcony looking out on the town." Here she paused to allow Harry to consider his choices.

"If I may call you Dita then you must call me Arty. The seaside view sounds lovely and the food sounds even nicer, do you think I would be able to pay for a week stay in advance? I may need to stay longer but I want to pay in advance for my convenience and yours." Harry gave another small smile and shifted in his seat.

"That sounds perfectly agreeable Arty. Once we have settled the payment I shall show you to your room so if you would follow me, I will take you to get logged in for your stay." As she walked down another revealed hallway she carried on explaining how things would work during his stay. "We will be serving dinner at 7pm every evening and breakfast will be at 8am." She came to a stop in front of an ornate wooden door and pushed it open to a room full of keys and log books. "Do you want to pay the full amount now? It will come to 175 Galleons. If not we could set up monthly payments from your Gringotts account." As she was talking she walked behind the counter so that she could reach for an opened log book. Harry watched a she wrote down his fake name 'Arty Johnson' and then 'staying a minimum of 7 days in the top floor seaside room-room number 54'.

"I'll just pay it now, if that's okay?" She simply nodded and wrote down 'payment in full on collection of key'. Once Dita had finished writing, she looked up at Harry to see him pull about a small pouch and count out 175 Galleons.

"Everything seems to be in order." Dita smiled as she counted out the Galleons and put them in a pouch which she dropped down a small shoot behind the counter. After she had done that she summoned a key from one of the top hooks on the wall and motioned for Harry to follow her back into the hallway. She led him up a few flights of stairs until they reached a door with the number 54 painted on it in a delicate cursive script. The door itself was a rustic, washed out blue with a beautiful painted scene of a seaside town, for a moment Harry was captivated by the form of a seagull as it swooped between the painted houses. Harry noticed Dita smiling fondly at the painting and wondered if she had painted it herself, Harry had always wondered if there was some special magic involved with painting magical pictures.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts Dita had taken it upon herself to open the door. As Harry walked inside, he was greeted by a very understated yet stunning room. The floor to ceiling window opposite the door allowed a lot of natural light to flow into the room, the double bed sat against the left wall with bedside tables holding a gasp lamp either side. The walls themselves were a washed out blue, like the door, with the furniture an off white to follow along with the peaceful beach theme. There was a chest of drawers opposite the bed, with a matching wardrobe next to it. Harry felt a soft carpet under his feet as he walked further into the room, he also noticed a door beside the bed leading to, what Harry assumed was, an en suite. Dita smiled at Harry as she handed over the key to the room.

"This is a lovely room." Harry smiled at Dita as he finished his inspection and grabbed the key. "It's very cosy."

"This is one of my favourite rooms. I even painted the door myself, painting always was a hobby of mine." She sighed fondly as she lost herself in memories.

Harry waited a few moments before coughing lightly to gain her attention.

"Oh sorry Arty, dear! An old lady like me does end up getting lost in her thoughts", At this she blushed faintly at being caught reminiscing. "Anyway, you're probably tired, I'll let you get settled in. Remember that dinner is at 7, you still have a few hours before then." At this Dita glided out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Harry used the key to lock the door and was impressed to see that wards sprang into place, just to be safe Harry made his own so that he could sleep soundly. Chugging down a dreamless sleep potion just to be safe Harry flung his coat on a chair by the window and collapsed on the bed, almost instantly he was asleep.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to the bright morning sunlight shining through the window. Even though he felt obscenely hungry (he had slept through dinner the night before), he felt well rested and that was worth a lot more at that moment in time.

Casting 'tempus', Harry found that it was nearing 7 o'clock so he decided he may as well have a shower before breakfast. Taking out a shrunken trunk from the robes he had left on the chair, he returned it to it's normal size and removed a fresh set of clothes.

After Harry had enjoyed a long and refreshing shower, he found that he only had ten minutes before breakfast would be served. Hurriedly Harry put on his clothes, grabbed the key to unlock the door and grasped his wand to take down the wards he had put up.

Making his way downstairs Harry encountered a few other guests at the hotel who were all in vague states of confusion, as if they had no idea why they were bothering to get up so early. Harry agreed with them on that.

After the Master of Death had, had a fulfilling and wholesome breakfast he decided that he should head out for the day so that he could hunt down the thing he had come here for. Ravenclaw's diadem would not be turned into a Horcrux if Harry could help it.

From what the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw had told him, and what Hermione had managed to piece together, the diadem had been hidden in a tree in Albania before the Bloody Baron had tried to get her to go back to her family and she ended up dead. Stuck in his thoughts, Harry did not notice the man standing in the hallway before he walked right into him. Harry immediately had an apology on his lips but was beaten to it by the tall stranger.

"Oh, sorry there Bolla! I see you have awoken from your slumber and I am the unfortunate prey!" The stranger joked. Harry was a fan of mythology and so knew just what the man was referring to, it was an old Albanian myth about a dragon that would wake once a year to feast on the first human they come across.

"You're safe, I already ate." Harry quipped. The deep and genuine laugh that resounded down the corridor confirmed Harry's suspicions, this man must be the son of Loran, the barman. When Harry looked closer he could see the family resemblance, he had his mother's slim nose with his father's facial structure and hair which was in a hastily tied ponytail.

"My name is Arty, I'm guessing you are a relation of Loran and Dita?" The lift of Harry's voice showed that he was asking a question.

"Yes! How did you know? My name is Jak, I help my mother around the hotel when she needs it. I usually do the cooking around here so you can thank me for the wonderful food!" Jak directed a wink and a wave at Harry as he said, "Now, sorry to be so abrupt but I must be going. My mother will never let me hear the end of it if she sees me slacking off."

"No, no! It's fine, I was just heading out myself." Harry smiled good-naturedly. "See you around I guess." Harry called to Jak's retreating back.

"See you Bolla!" Jak called.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Harry popped into an area of packed woodland with an extensive map of Albania tucked under his arm, he made sure that he was alone before casting a disillusionment charm and then said 'Point Me Helena Ravenclaw's remains' before he was on his way.

Harry headed North for a few hours before he found himself in a clearing where he discovered a proud and youthful lifelike model of Helena Ravenclaw. She stood with all the grace and disdain of a spoilt pureblood, this would be the norm in the time that Helena came from but that didn't stop Harry's feelings of mild loathing. It appeared to Harry that the Bloody Baron must have taken the time in his grief to build this monument for her and bury her body beneath it before committing suicide.

Harry concluded that the tree containing the diadem must be nearby, the Baron wouldn't have taken the body far. It would be too much to carry the body of a person you loved a long distance, Harry knew that from experience.

He would have to search on foot now, he had become rather sensitive to magical signatures and the diadem was sure to be exuding a strong amount of magical aura. It was after all an item created by one of the four founders.

Harry closed his eyes and allowed his magic to flow out of him, like magical feelers he spread his magic and felt around for any disturbances. He wasn't quite sure how he did it, Harry thought it must be connected to the Final Battle where he had literally released an explosion of magic. Harry had been greatly distressed by the death of Ron and Hermione, it had been purely instinctual. Just a glimpse of their dead bodies being thrown around in the air by Death Eaters had Harry's blood boiling and his heart racing. All Harry heard was a massive boom, all he saw was a shockwave hit all those surrounding him and then he could only stand by as their bodies disintegrated. The Master of Death hadn't been unscathed, but he had survived which was something Harry really didn't want to live with. The only comfort Harry had was that he would be able to join them after he was done here.

Forcing himself to push harder he spread his magic to his maximum, Harry could feel himself sweating with the effort. When Harry found nothing he started to get frustrated, he had been wandering in the woodlands for _hours_ and all that he had found was a stupid statue. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he was probably just annoyed that he had dragged up memories from the Battle of Hogwarts-which was not something Harry liked to think about. He had to keep on track, but it was hard. The Final Battle had happened only a few days ago, even though it felt much longer. He could barely absorb the fact that he would never be able to meet Ron and Hermione outside the common room for their midnight adventures in Hogwarts, that he would never get to eat a meal in the great hall again and that he would never even have the opportunity to worry about childish things like homework and detentions.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he would get far too depressed if he carried on that way, Harry summoned his magic back to himself and immediately felt less exhausted. It would a be a good idea for him to take a break now and regain his energy. He had a long time before he would be able to get dinner at the hotel so he decided that he should fish out some of the food he had bought from the village when he had purchased the map of Albania. Thinking about the map reminded him that he should probably mark on the location of Helena's statue so that it would be easier to mark off where he had searched around the area. He could already picture in his mind where the statue was so he would be able to apparate there with no issue when he came back.

Summoning a blanket and then taking out a selection of pumpkin pasties, sandwiches, sweets and a bottle of water. Harry took a seat and then began to eat, if felt nice to just be able to sit down and relax without worrying that he may have to pack up and run at any moment, that a Death Eater would swoop down on him and bring him to Voldemort to die. It was rather refreshing, even if he would have preferred if he wasn't alone on this adventure, at least he wouldn't be dragging anyone along to suffer with him either.

While he ate Harry contemplated the fact that he had not detected anything in the surrounding area apart from the statue in his search. His magic had reached at least 400 metres in every direction, at his limit, and he doubted that the Baron would have walked from a distance further than that. Harry briefly wondered if the diadem would be in the statue but it was unlikely, it would have been strange for the diadem to be on the Baron's mind when he had just killed his beloved. However, he did consider the fact that the events of the murder/suicide could have been different. Maybe Helena had died before she had managed to hide the diadem in the hollow tree and that would explain why the statue was the only thing giving off any magic.

That was the best idea Harry had so far, but he was still hesitant. He didn't want to go rushing into things and destroy a centuries old statue on a hunch. Harry may have been into mythology but art wasn't his thing, even then he knew that there were many people who would be less than impressed if he destroyed the statue of one of the founder's children.

He could still examine it thoroughly to determine whether or not the diadem was there or if it had been taken. Harry only had a week here so he wanted to make sure he got the job done. Taking out the book on the founders that he had purchased at Diagon Alley, Harry got to reading. He wanted to find out if there could possibly be an heir to the Ravenclaw line that would deserve to know the diadem still existed.

Turning to the chapter dedicated to Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry found a huge family tree spanning a double page. Harry looked at the directions at the top of the page and tapped it with his wand, the family tree floated out of the book and expanded into the air until Harry was faced with a huge floating family tree. All that Harry was interested in was the bottom levels of the tree which directed him towards the only name-Adira Mayfair. The family tree also gave the blood status of the person and Adira was revealed to be the half-blood heir of the Ravenclaw fortune. To make sure that the rightful owner got the diadem, Harry would have to perform a ritual.

It wasn't a very...light ritual but it was necessary for what he wanted to find out. He had discovered the ritual so that he could gain the right to officially own the sword of Gryffindor. He had needed an artefact from the ancestor and the blood of the potential heir to complete the ritual; however, Harry was well aware that if the heir failed the test, then the object would automatically go to the correct owner. Hence, if Harry attempted the test on himself, then he would be sure the diadem ended up where it was meant to.

The Master of Death decided that he should head back to the hotel so that he could make a plan of action for the next day. He had made it far in the little time he had been working but he needed to be even faster, he doubted that Riddle would have his reservations about destroying the statue to find the diadem.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Several days later, Harry was getting frustrated. He was now about 99.9% sure that the diadem was buried with Helena. It was getting to the point where Harry was convincing himself that he would be able to re-construct the statue if he had to destroy it. That idea was pretty freaking tempting!

However, before it got to that stage Harry wanted to try and levitate the statue so that he could examine the remains. (Which was still something that Harry was freaking out about). Bracing himself, Harry raised the Elder wand and cast 'Wingardium Leviosa' upon the statue. Watching it steadily rise, Harry felt vaguely satisfied when he managed to move the statue successfully without damaging it. He also felt quite cautious as he wandered closer, he really hoped that the Bloody Baron hadn't tried to preserve the body because that would be beyond creepy. Peering into the hole beneath the statue, Harry saw a frail skeleton curled in on itself. Clenched in a bony hand was the diadem that Harry had been searching for. Feeling rather apprehensive, the Master of Death reached down and plucked the diadem out of her hand and skittered back a few paces to make sure he was out of the way if anything peculiar should occur. He didn't particularly fancy having his face mauled off by a skeleton.

After a few moments and a lack of action from the pit, Harry allowed himself to relax a tad so that he could return the statue to it's rightful place. Making sure that everything was as he had found it, Harry decided that he would not be returning after his business was done here. He was lucky that he hadn't run into Riddle with all the time he had spent near the statue.

All that Harry had left to do was the ritual so that the diadem would be where it belonged. Summoning a table, Harry placed the diadem in the middle of the table and then proceeded to carve a rune circle around the diadem. Once that was done, Harry clumsily cut his thumb and spread it over the runes muttering Latin under his breath the whole time. It was nothing spectacular, just a puff of blue smoke and then the diadem was gone. For some reason, this made Harry feel the most relaxed he had been in days. He felt like he had achieved something after all this time and that felt good, he liked the elation he felt at helping other people. It may sound cheesy but he had always got a high when he did good things.

Harry would spend his last few days at the hotel/bar with Jak, Loran and Dita before he would move on to the next stage of his quest. He really enjoyed their company but he knew that getting attached was unwise. He had spent a few evenings talking with Jak and his banter was something that Harry would definitely miss, he held on to the habit of calling Harry Bolla, which he pretended to be offended by but Harry rather enjoyed it. He thought it was rather funny.

Harry paused for a moment to vanish the table and look at his surroundings one last time before twisting on the spot and vanishing. He didn't notice the dark shadow that quietly emerged from the trees to watch him leave.

...

...

...

...

Okay, Now this is my first serious story so PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK IT WAS GOOD! I have already completed the first 4 parts so I will try to update regularly ;) If anyone wants to beta for me, because I know that I make mistakes, then I would greatly appreciate it! Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't just bash on me!


	2. Engraved Pendant

A/N: A guest reviewer mentioned that they thought this story made it seem like Harry was a puppet on a string and that I took away from the story by revealing Harry's purpose in the new world. I see where they were coming from but I do have a plan for this story. If you feel the same way then I hope you can get past your doubts and give it a chance ;)

Leaving Albania was harder than Harry expected. He had become quite close to Jak, Loran and Dita in his short stay. Harry had enjoyed many conversations with Jak in the evenings over food, Dita had been a great gossip and Loran provided a joyful thump on the back when times got hard. They insisted that Harry should return if he ever need a holiday, they were adamant that he would always be welcome. Even though they said that, Harry couldn't be sure that he would ever see them again.

Harry was un-used to such kindness from strangers and was rather cautious about their intentions. However, after a lifetime of being suspicious and watching his back, Harry decided he wouldn't care.

Either way, Harry needed to continue on his quest. Getting rid of the horcruxes was his main priority. He hoped this quest would lead him closer to the person Death wanted Harry to dispose of. With a severe lack of guidance and Harry's strong inclination to disobey authority it would probably take a while to find the perpetrator. Also, considering the fact that Harry had always felt a resentment towards those in positions of power for their lack of help, it wasn't a surprise he wanted to do his own thing.

In the few days of rest after Harry had found the diadem he managed to piece together a plan of action. Or to be more accurate-time to order the horcruxes in terms of accessibility. Consulting said list, Harry found himself staring at a crude drawing of Slytherin's locket. He had decided that obtaining Slytherin's locket would make the most sense seeing as he knew where it was and would be able to access it with relative ease. All he needed to do was figure out a way to get past the inferi.

Once he had left the hotel/bar Harry took the portkey back to Diagon Alley, no matter how much he had enjoyed the Albanian countryside nothing could beat the unpredictable weather of Britain. Not wanting to spend too long in the Alley, Harry strode towards the only shop he knew of that sold magical tents. His time in the Weasley's tent had been both comfortable and convenient so he saw no reason why he shouldn't buy one for himself. Once that was done, he made his way towards Gringotts. Gringotts was the first building that he ever saw that he found stunningly beautiful, he hadn't had many chances to engage in cultural consumption with the Dursleys. No matter how lightly you stepped, you would not be able to muffle your footsteps on the white marble tiles. The matching marble pillars that stood either side of the entrance held up a glisteningly intricate golden ceiling with gold-plated mahogany desks lining the welcoming chamber of the bank. Well, as welcoming as Goblins could make it. As Harry made his way closer to one of the shorter queues, he extracted a handful of Galleons so that he could exchange them for Muggle pounds.

Taking in his surroundings with a more critical eye, Harry found that there was a disturbance at the front of the queue to his left. It appeared that the tension between Goblins and Wizards was actually far worse in this time than in Harry's. A man with very Malfoy-like hair was starting to hiss about 'filthy half-breeds' and 'discipline'. Even though Harry wasn't on the Hermione scale of creature rights, he still felt that men with such disgusting views were scum. It probably didn't help that he was most likely a Malfoy, even though he didn't resent Draco as much as he did in school he still found his Father a right twat.

Harry sighed, he hated his hero complex. This time he needed to rein himself in, he couldn't afford to get noticed this early in the game. However, that didn't stop him from sneakily casting a simple colour-changing charm on the blonde's hair. Malfoy's reaction, when he got riled enough that his hair moved out of his loose pony-tail, was priceless. Harry was just sad that he couldn't see his face when he practically wailed. Personally, Harry thought that Malfoy's hair was rather fetching. Such a lovely, fiery ginger.

Sirius would be proud!

It only took a few seconds for Harry's spell to be countered but the damage to Malfoy's reputation had been done. All those that had been drawn to the spectacle of a ginger pureblood, that wasn't called Weasley, were muttering and pointing. He was sure that he also heard a few muffled chuckles as well. Trying to remain inconspicuous, Harry didn't even glance in the ponce's direction. Oh, how he was tempted!

Luckily for him, Malfoy seemed so flustered that he marched straight out of Gringotts. Not before cursing the bank and all it's occupants, however.

In Harry's distraction, he barely noticed that the customers in front of him had been served so he was a little startled when he heard a goblin's unsubtle cough to grab his attention.

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted." Harry made a vague motion towards the counter next to theirs.

A raised eyebrow and a croaky reply of, "Let's get down to business, what is your purpose here?" brought Harry back to his senses as he deposited the necessary number of Galleons onto the desk.

"I wish to know the exchange rate for Galleons to Muggle pounds."

"Currently, a single Galleon is worth 5 Muggle pounds." Was the goblin's reply.

"Then, I require these to be exchanged for Muggle currency if you would," was all Harry could say before he was faced with a stack of Muggle notes and the disappearance of the gold from the table. A slight quirk of the goblin's lips seemed to suggest something that Harry wasn't sure of but he understood when the goblin muttered, "Orange seems to be the new blonde, don't you think?"

Harry could only smile as he said, "I do agree Goldwick (as the Goblin's engraved nameplate suggested), sometimes change is good. Especially in the case of pointless traditions and-outdated-laws. Anyway, thank you for your help." Harry smiled once again and turned on the spot which also meant that he missed the raised eyebrows of the goblin at being addressed by name.

Making his way out of the bank and towards the exit to Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron, Harry headed out into Muggle London. Harry wanted to stock up on some sturdy Muggle clothes and food so that he would be prepared for travelling in the wilderness, should he have to. It would be best, from now on, to stay away from people that might be able to recognise him. After all he was going to have to recover some significant items from upstanding members of society, he couldn't afford to be caught. It had already been a close call with Malfoy, if the diary had been left with any Malfoys before Lucius then he would need to get it somehow.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

After Harry had purchased a few pairs of trousers, shirts, jumpers and jackets alongside the appropriate number of shoes and underwear (oh how he loved 50's Muggle fashion...) he was ready to go shopping for food. Mainly sticking to canned goods and long-life products, the Master of Death was pleased with his loot. Once he had exited the final shop, Harry slipped into an empty alleyway so that he could deposit the items he had bought into his trunk which he then shrunk and dropped in a hidden pocket.

To get the locket Harry would need to scope out the cave. He knew he could apparate to it-he had the cave pictured clearly in his mind. All he needed to do was get past the dead lurking under calm waters. Harry did have a plan, he just didn't think Hermione would appreciate it. He wasn't even sure it would _work_. First things first, Harry needed to set up camp somewhere so he could start the first phase of his plan. Apparating away from the shadowy alleyway, Harry landed by a grassy embankment.

Harry whipped out his wand (A/N Don't even go there!) to cast a few wards to hide his presence and location which then allowed him to set up the tent with ease. Harry dumped his possessions in the living room of the tent so that he would know they were safe should things go pear-shaped. Stepping out of the wards so he could commence the plan, Harry choked out the name of a house-elf that may-or may not-aid him.

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

Hearing the individual 'pop' of house-elf apparation gave him the dual feeling of hope and apprehension. Looking into the eyes of the house-elf that had appeared before him, Harry decided to ask some questions to determine whether or not it was the house-elf he was familiar with. He had no idea the life-span of elves so he would be cautious from this point on. It would be no good sharing vital information with a house-elf that had previous, and stronger, allegiances.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked, straight to the point.

"You bes filthy, blood traitor Master Harry Potter!" Kreacher spat, even as he bowed low to the floor.

"Well, that answers that." Harry muttered.

"Kreacher, I need your help with something. Do you remember when Master Regulus brought you to a cave so that you could get the locket?" When Kreacher shuddered and paled significantly, Harry had his answer.

"I need you to come with me to the cave and apparate us out when I have drunk the potion. If you agree to do this, I want you to promise me that you will not let me drink any of the water from the lake. We are in a different time so if you do this for me then Regulus will never have to, he won't end up dying in the cave. If you won't do this for me then do it for Regulus."

At this, Kreacher stiffened and looked up into Harry's eyes. "You bes telling Kreacher the truth?"

Harry nodded seriously and never broke eye contact with the house-elf to show his honesty.

"I will dos as you asks for Master Regulus." Kreacher gave a determined nod in Harry's direction.

"Thank you Kreacher. Now, I have a tent set up so if you would follow me." Harry walked towards where he had left the tent, easily by-passing the wards and letting Kreacher through too. "You will only have to stay with me long enough to get the locket and then make sure I get some water, then you can leave. These will be the only orders I will give, you _must not_ try to contact anyone from this time, other than me, and you must not try to steal the locket or allow me to drink any water from the lake in the cave."

Kreacher grumbled over the first order but other than that was silent. It appeared that Harry was back in business.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Having a house-elf on his side was incredibly helpful in getting in and out of the cave (1). He didn't know why Voldemort, or Regulus for that matter, hadn't just apparated around the cave. It seemed like such a simple solution seeing as house-elves had apparated all over warded properties to answer the whims of their masters for generations.

It was 12 o'clock when Harry and Kreacher decided to set out for the cave. He didn't know how long the potions effects would last or how long they would be in the cave but he would prefer it was daylight when they emerged. Kreacher apparated them into the cave and onto the island. When no inferi crawled out of the water, they began. Harry summoned a chalice and scooped up a cupful of potion, he had seen the effects and how fast it worked. That only encouraged Harry to drink it faster, as soon as he had finished the first dosage, he filled the goblet again to chug it down also. By now he could tell it was taking effect.

Already he could see the faces of his loved ones as they died, Sirius falling through the veil, Ron and Hermione as they were hit with the Avada Kedavra, Neville and Luna and the Weasleys are they were incinerated by his magic. The guilt was starting to weigh him down-and he had only swallowed 2 glassfuls. Struggling to get back to reality, Harry felt around for the groove in the rock that held the potion.

"K-Kreacher, I need you to feed me the potion." Harry gasped out as he fell down to the ground.

Kreacher said nothing, this experience obviously brought back horrible memories, but Harry felt the goblet against his lips anyway. Harry soon lost any sense of what was reality and what were his memories. Every bad thing that had ever happened to him-and it was quite a significant list-flashed through his mind.

When he was 3 and his hand got stuck in the door of his cupboard after being forced there by his uncle.

Another goblet.

At Sirius' side whilst dementors swooped down over him to suck out his soul.

Second year when he saw Hermione petrified.

Another goblet

Sixth year when he cast Sercumseptra on Malfoy and watched him almost bleed to death.

The final battle where he killed everyone he loved.

Another goblet.

It was all so much that Harry wasn't sure he could cope. Gasping for breath and feeling his throat constrict, Harry wanted to cry. He felt so thirsty.

"T-thirsty. Kreacher, water!" he choked out.

"Yes Master," Kreacher said. Momentarily, Harry felt relief but then all that flowed down his throat was that vile liquid that just made him feel even more thirsty.

"Last one filthy Master Harry," Kreacher's strange attempts at encouragement couldn't get through to Harry at this point, he was too far gone.

Harry tried to turn his face away when he felt the goblet approaching but Kreacher had a strangely strong grip. Harry could feel tears ran down his face when the next chalice-full of potion was forced down his throat.

The next thing he knew, he was being flung through the air but he didn't care about that at all. It felt like there was a fire inside of him that was expanding and consuming him from the inside out. All Harry knew was that he had to get water. He just needed water. He knew that everything would be okay if he just got water.

Harry was on the brink of insanity when he tasted the most delicious substance flow down his gullet. It was pure and sweet-oh so sweet-water. It chased away the demons that dragged his personal horrors forward, simply washed them away. The Master of Death had not felt such relief since he was 11 and being saved by Fawkes' tears.

As soon as the engulfing flames had died down, Harry fell into unconsciousness.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

It was dark, there were cobwebs and it was cramped. Harry knew this space well. Years of his life had been spent cowering in that cupboard, he could hear his walrus of a relative thundering around. His tiny little body was stuffed in a corner as he bent himself in uncomfortable ways to make himself even smaller. He wasn't hurt physically, apart from his stunted growth, just mentally. Neglect would be a better word to describe what he had suffered from the Dursleys.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley bellowed.

It was haunting how life-like the echo of his uncle's voice was, it seemed to resonate around Harry's body. Reminding him that he was weak and worthless, just like his uncle had always told him.

It was too dark, too hopeless here. Some might consider his tiny bedroom a place of safety but it was just a reminder that he was unloved and a waste of space. How could he ever be safe here? Hogwarts was the only place he had ever felt safe and now even that was gone.

Destruction followed Harry everywhere he went, killing everyone he learned to love. Harry's cramped cupboard appeared to shrink even more-the walls closing in on him. It was constricting, his limbs were being crushed, the awkward angle simply made it easier for his bones to stretch and snap. His bones had always been brittle, the lack of care and nutrition meant that they didn't stand a chance against such extreme pressure. Harry whimpered but quickly cut himself off-his uncle had always hated whinging. He would force Harry to his cupboard for complaining about anything-noises were not tolerated from him.

Opening his eyes, he had not even realised that he had closed them, Harry was startled by the slit of light that peeked out from underneath his cupboard door. The longer he gazed at the light, the wider it seemed to get. Fascinated, Harry crawled forwards. The further he crawled, the larger the light source seemed to get-hopeful Harry called into the light.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Sirius? Anybody?"

"M-er -a-r" Harry could hear something, he wasn't sure. "F-y M-er -a-r! Fil-hy Mas-er Har-y!"

"Kreacher?"

"Wake up! Filthy Master Harry!"

Harry jolted awake as a tiny fist beat against his chest.

"I'm awake Kreacher, please stop hitting me." Harry murmured.

"Filthy Master bes thrashing in his sleep, I bes trying to wakes him up." Kreacher retreated, steadily bowing as he did so.

"It's fine Kreacher, thank you for waking me up. I needed it." Briefly, Harry smiled. "Why did you stay? I told you that you didn't have to. You can do whatever you want from now on, as long as you don't return to our time." Harry was genuinely curious.

"Filthy Master is not competent enough to bes taking cares of himself. Kreacher needs to do it fors him. I is already making breakfast when Master bes dreaming." Kreacher shifted, as if embarrassed that he was trying to help Harry.

"Thank you Kreacher. Oh, by the way, where did you put the locket?" Harry stiffened, he didn't remember anything after the first few chalices of potion.

"I is leaving it on your bedside tables. Kreacher not likes the feeling of the lockets, so Kreacher be leavings it to Filthy Master."

Harry's head swung towards his left where a simple wooden bedside table stood. The tell-tale shine of the golden locket drew his attention, the locket truly was beautiful, even though it had a piece of pure evil embedded inside.

All that needed to be done was to destroy the Horcrux, however; Harry wasn't sure that he should just yet. There was a very high chance that Voldemort would be able to sense when Horcruxes were being destroyed so he would prefer it if he could collect them all and destroy them in one fell swoop. That would most likely be a far bigger shock-to have them all gone would be a terrible blow to someone desperate not to die.

"Do you think that breakfast is ready yet Kreacher? I'm rather hungry." Harry sat up, leaning on his elbows to watch Kreacher scurrying about the kitchen.

"Yes, Filthy Master. Come to the tables and Kreacher wills bring it to yous."

Shifting out of his covers, Harry slipped on some shoes and padded over to the modest dining room. Kreacher had already arranged a spread of breakfast foods so Harry dug straight in, well not before checking it with a few spells. He didn't completely trust Kreacher yet.

Contemplating Harry's successes he realised that he had been rather lucky so far with the horcruxes, however; he knew things would be rather different with the others. The level of difficulty drastically increased, the places where the other Horcruxes were hidden would be a lot harder to access. Also considering the fact that he would have to get through powerful people and obstacles, he might have to break into Gringotts. The thought actually made him rather sad, he had felt rather companionable with the Goblin behind the counter. Maybe he would be able to make some sort of agreement-or he could set up some sort of scheme. He really should allow his Slytherin side out to play.

(1) In case anyone asks why this was so easy. When Kreacher was forced to drink the potion for Voldemort he managed to apparate out of the cave. Harry would have been aware of this so decided it would be safer than other methods. Hope this helps ;)

Also, if anyone questions Kreacher's easy access to the universe I shall explain later. Everything shall become clear~!


	3. Aquired Chalice

Harry and Kreacher stayed in the tent together for a week more before Harry decided to move on to a new location to set up camp. It had been ingrained in his mind to constantly switch between locations to keep himself safe, Horcrux hunting had developed an instinct in Harry. It meant that he was always thinking about the next location, always wondering if the wards were secure. They always were but it was something Harry couldn't stop worrying over. It was like a little nagging feeling at the back of his skull-not the front for once-seeming to suggest that there was something amiss.

There were only a few rare times when this feeling subsided, only when someone he trusted was with him. Unfortunately, while with Hermione and Ron, he found there were few times when he could trust them both, with the power of the locket tainting their thoughts. Now, he was learning to trust Kreacher but it would take a while for him to feel safe enough that he would lower his guard.

Their new place of residence for the week would be on the outskirts of a quaint little farm, Harry had made a deal with the Muggle owners. They would allow Harry to stay if he helped out around the farm. Harry saw no problem with this seeing as the owners had practically forced him to take some of their fresh produce and insisted that he would be compensated for his work.

Whilst with the Dursleys, he had spent a lot of time in the garden which came in great use here. He knew what plants needed to survive and what would stop them in their tracks, weeds for example would take up space and nutrients that crops needed to grow. Harry found the hard work therapeutic, it was relaxing-even more so without the Dursleys breathing down his neck. In his relaxed state Harry did not notice the owl swooping over him until a gentle hoot grabbed his attention, a newspaper clutched in it's talons.

Even though he knew it was a bad idea, Harry also knew that being well-informed was valuable. Anyone with half a brain cell could tell that the Daily Prophet twisted the truth so far that it became almost impossible to extract useful information, however; there was one piece of news that Harry was looking forward to.

Once Ravenclaw's heir revealed the presence of the Diadem to the public, it would be huge news. Harry was just smug that it would make Tom Riddle's task of making it a Horcrux almost impossible. Riddle couldn't risk being caught in an attempt to steal it, it was a highly valuable artefact after all and was sure to be given the highest form of protection. Tom would have to alter his plans.

That thought did cause Harry slight concern, for this could cause Riddle to hunt a new potential Horcrux-this new artefact would be unknown to Harry. However, Harry doubted that, Riddle had waited a long time to make Nagini into a Horcrux so it wouldn't be a starch to assume he would lie low for a while. There was still the high possibility that he would still want the Diadem, that just meant Harry would need to be ready to defend it and that he would need to get rid of the other Horcruxes in the mean time.

Either way, Harry should get started on hunting the other horcruxes. The ring would be the most challenging, with it's place on Riddle's finger; Nagini didn't even exist yet and it would prudent to allow Malfoy to calm down before he tried to steal from him-so he would have to go for the cup!

It appeared it was time to visit Goldwick again!

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Harry would have to make two stops for his plan to work. The first of these being Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the second being Gringotts. When Harry told Kreacher of his plans to 'visit' the wizarding bank, he was adamant that 'Filthy Master should bes looking like proper wizards' and brought him some wizarding robes-probably from the depths of Grimmauld Place's attic. (The fact that Kreacher could travel between dimensions seemed to hold no real basis for Harry. Every time they had experimented with side-along apparation it had failed to get Harry back to his original universe. This was just another way Death shackled Harry to this planet of existence). Cleaning the rest of the house had been easy but the attic remained off limits, with all the potentially lethal objects up there it was a death trap for anyone but Kreacher. The standard checks had proven the clothes clean from any hexes, poisons or charms and so on. Harry was ready to set off when he was dressed in stiff, yet comfortable, robes of a dark forest green with bold silver lining. Sometimes it was nice to dress in the finery of wizards, his upbringing had left him feeling deprived of such luxury. The absence of the Black family crest seemed to suggest it most likely never have been worn by anyone from said family.

Apparating to Hogsmeade was a simple task and so was walking over the grounds of Hogwarts. It was peaceful an allowed him the time to wonder whether he should have requested a meeting, it would have been polite, but Harry knew Dumbledore would want to hear what he had to say. The Transfiguration professor had always had his doubts about Riddle so he would be the person to go to for Harry's request.

Approaching the grand double doors that led to the welcoming chamber of Hogwarts filled Harry with a sense of fulfilment and comfort, momentarily his mind strayed to the Final Battle but he forced that out of his mind. Just as the Master of Death made it to the front doors, they were swung open by the hand of the Headmaster Armando Dippet.

"Hello there young man, what brings you to this fine school on a day such as this?" Headmaster Dippet appeared just as welcoming as Dumbledore had been, if without his signature eye twinkle.

"I'm sorry for my abrupt appearance at your doors but I wish to speak with Professor Dumbledore, I have urgent business with him. I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me access to your school so I can have an audience with him." Harry implored.

"Professor Dumbledore is currently teaching a class but I am sure he would have no qualms with meeting you, please come inside and wait. It is far too cold to be standing out here. I will lead you to his office and then inform him of your presence, so if you would follow me." A sweeping motion with his arm allowed Harry access to the warmth of the castle walls.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"It is my pleasure, all I wish to know is what name I should give my Transfiguration Professor." This caused a small blush to form on Harry's cheeks, he was terrible at introductions!

"Please forgive my rudeness, my name is Arty Johnson. I appreciate you help in this matter, even if I haven't been very accommodating." Harry's own words brought the redness back to his cheeks.

"Think nothing of it Mr Johnson, it's a simple mistake to make." All of this was said with a smile which allowed Harry to see there really was no issue with his lack of respect.

They walked mostly in comfortable silence which allowed Harry to take everything in, even after years of wandering Hogwart's halls, he still found it mesmerising. The walls seemed to exude a greeting, caressing Harry's magic and remembering him. Harry had always felt loved here, Hogwarts was built to care for children so she must have sensed his less than stellar home life and compensated by wrapping her magic all around him in a gentle hug. Briefly, Harry allowed some of his magic to seep out and intertwine with that of the castle. He could almost see it as the mixture of magic danced around the hallways, his magic practically sang with the joy of it, to be welcomed back to Hogwarts was something that Harry had only dreamt of. It was only when Harry turned back to the Headmaster that he noticed a small smile on his lips, he was an old wizard and it would be easy for him to sense the playful magic in the air. Harry fought down yet another embarrassed flush so that he could continue down the corridor, in his distraction he had stopped walking-this was likely to be what caught the Headmaster's attention.

"Sorry about that, she's a beautiful castle." Faintly, Harry felt a warm breeze ruffle his hair. Harry guessed she appreciated the compliment.

"That she is, terribly vain too," Dippet chuckled.

"Well she has every right to be," Harry quipped as he ran his hand along a wall.

It was only a short while later that they reached Dumbledore's office, well Harry still considered it to be Professor McGonagall's office. Saying his goodbye and then taking a seat allowed Harry a chance to compare the office with the one he was used to. The main, noticeable, difference was all of the trinkets that were scattered on his desk and bookshelves. There were a few mismatched, comfy armchairs scattered around and a few wizarding photographs here and there but other than that it was the same as Harry remembered. A soft trill from the corner alerted him to yet another difference, but one that was rather welcome. Fawkes held a special place in his heart.

It appeared today was a burning day for Fawkes because all Harry could see of him was a small tuft of feathers poking out of a pile of ash. Harry walked closer so that he could see him clearly and spoke softly.

"Hey there. Nice to meet you, my name's Arty. I guess you can't really talk but I knew a phoenix once, he helped me out a lot. I don't know if I ever thanked him so if you see him, say thanks for me will you?" The replying burst of phoenix song let Harry know the message had been received which drew a genuine smile from Harry's lips. Harry felt slightly better about his trip here after talking to Fawkes.

"I see you've met Fawkes Mr Johnson," The familiar grandfatherly voice drew Harry's attention to the doorway. Immediately Harry stood so that he could shake Dumbledore's hand.

"Yes, he is a fine phoenix. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice Professor, however; I know that you will be very interested in what I have to say. All that I ask is that we speak somewhere with absolute privacy and without interruptions." Harry's serious tone snapped Dumbledore into action as he waved his wand and erected several wards which Harry assumed would give them the privacy he had requested.

"Let us take a seat then Mr Johnson. I have ensured that we will not be disturbed, so you may begin. Oh, would you like a lemon drop?" At Harry's polite decline Dumbledore assumed his typical pose with has hands clasped in front of him. This gave Harry a chance to calm himself and organise this thoughts.

"Thank you sir. I wish to talk about a man called Tom Riddle, I am aware that you have had your suspicions about him in the past and I am here to confirm them. Are you familiar with the term 'Horcruxes'?" Dumbledore's slightly widened eyes and the stiffening of his posture clearly indicated he knew of the cursed procedure to lengthen life.

"I am sorry to say that Tom Riddle crossed a serious boundary by creating several of these objects and I need your help to get rid of them. I know this is rather sudden and difficult to believe so I brought one of them with me. When I became aware of the location, I had to get it before it was moved." At this Harry brought out Slytherin's locket. This action caused several things to happen at once : most of the trinkets started spewing smoke and started to let off a series of alarming noises; Fawkes started trilling and Dumbledore stiffened even further. The magic seeping from the locket was shown to be even more unnatural in the presence of the contrastingly pure magic of Hogwarts.

"This is very worrying. I never thought Tom would go this far." Dumbledore seemed to be lost in his own little world and so Harry gave him a moment to compose himself.

"I hope that you will be able to find it in yourself to trust me because I know what I'm going to ask of you is a lot. I know the location of another of Riddle's Horcruxes but I need the Sword of Gryffindor to acquire it."

"H-how many did he make?" Dumbledore appeared rather flustered by all the new information.

"He currently has four but I have been told he wishes to make more. I have already brought Ravenclaw's Diadem to safety so it shall never be turned into a Horcrux."

Dumbledore was silent for a few more moments before he seemed to pull himself together. "Why would you require Gryffindor's sword?"

"The location of the Horcrux I am hunting is in a rather-delicate-position so I need to make a deal and Gryffindor's sword is the easiest way to do that. After all, who would be crazy enough to try and break into Gringotts?" A small smirk decorated Harry's face as he remembered his adventures.

"You wish to make a deal with Goblins?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. The Goblin's were the ones to create the sword of Gryffindor so I'm sure they would appreciate it returned to them. Maybe even grateful enough to allow me access to a secure vault. All I can do is hope."

"I wonder if I'm going to regret this," Dumbledore muttered, "I'll get the Sword for you, is there anything else?"

"No-wait-yes. Yes, if you should come across a boy with the eyes of his mother and the face of his father make sure not to put all your hopes on him this time. Protect him. Be the one to save him, not the other way round."

Dumbledore contemplated this for a while and seemed to look at Harry in a new light, "I guess it will be a while before I see you again then, my boy." (1) The familiar endearment almost broke Harry but he reined himself in.

"Yes, I suppose it will be Gramps." The look on Dumbledore's face burst the dam in Harry's heart and he exploded into tearful laughter. Never in his life had he called Dumbledore 'Gramps' but the situation seemed so perfect that Harry couldn't resist, the fact that this Dumbledore was far younger was just the cherry on top.

"When do you need Gryffindor's artefact?"

"Today would be preferable but within the week is as far as I can stretch." Harry really didn't have such a deadline but he wanted to spent the least amount of time in this world as possible. He may have been enjoying the peace here but, just like his anxiety, there was a constant nagging feeling that he didn't belong here.

"I'm sure there's something I can do." Dumbledore muttered, seeming to contemplate exactly how it was going to happen. "The sword is currently located in the Headmaster's office, I have a friendly relationship with Headmaster Dippet so I'm sure this task shall be rather simple. I am assuming that things would be far easier if you could leave with the sword today so I shall attempt to acquire it for you."

"I really appreciate this Professor. I know I haven't given you many reasons to trust me but we're fighting against a common enemy. Tom Riddle must be stopped. I'm aware that there are not many that distrust Riddle so you were the only person I could come to."

"It would be my pleasure, my boy. Now, it is approaching lunchtime and I am expected in the Great Hall. Do you wish to stay for lunch?" Dumbledore asked and then continued at Harry's unsure expression, "It would save you having to come back to the castle for the sword later in the day."

Harry was thinking fast, would there really be any harm in making an appearance? He didn't think he was particularly noticeable and as long as he didn't do anything drastic then it shouldn't really matter whether or not he had lunch here. Furthermore, it really would be a shame to have to come back to the school to get the sword. It would be a waste of his time. Considering the fact that the only way to make contact would be through owl mail-which could take days. Then again, Harry knew from experience that people tended to remember the smaller details especially Slytherins. It would be dangerous to show his face to a hall full of potential Voldemort followers. That was the final straw, there was a line he couldn't cross, no matter how much easier it would be to stay, he knew he shouldn't. Maybe there was a compromise-he could eat lunch in the kitchens so he wouldn't draw attention and he wouldn't have to come back to the school. Once he told Dumbledore of his choice they both made their way out of his office and went their separate ways in the castle.

Harry should have known that not all the students would be in the Great Hall.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Just as he was tickling the pear to open the door to the kitchens, it swung open in his face. There was a moment when emerald eyes met silver before foreheads collided and they both ended up sprawled on the floor.

Jumping up, Harry immediately burst into apologies, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Harry reached out his hand to help the boy up and was rather shocked when it was knocked away.

"I don't need your _help_." The boy spat.

Harry had a rather low tolerance of fools and so didn't say anything further, he merely snorted and stepped over the adolescent so that he could finally get some food. The fact that he did so seemed to shock the student. It appeared he wasn't used to being ignored, well Harry was good at ignoring people so that boy would just have to get over himself.

Harry wanted to focus on the house-elves and so he did. "Sorry, excuse me." Harry called and was only mildly surprised when the nearest house-elf sprung over to greet him.

"Hello Master, sir. What yous needs from Zippy?" The house-elf bowed low.

"Do you think you would be able to get me some leftovers please?" The house-elf stiffened momentarily and then looked up at Harry for a moment, her eyes seemed to glisten but before Harry could say anything Zippy was off. She rushed around the kitchens gathering food as she went, a few seconds later she returned with a basket full of fruits, sandwiches and other goodies.

"Here yous gos Master, sir! I bes hoping yous enjoying it!" Zippy bowed once again.

"Thank you Zippy, this looks delicious!" Harry smiled at the house-elf and swung the basket as he spun around ready to stride out of the kitchen. There were a few things that made him stop, the physical and the mental. The physical being the house-elf wrapped around his legs and the mental being his extreme confusion as to why the student was standing in the doorway staring at him.

Deciding that he should deal with the immediate issue, Harry looked down at the house-elf and smiled down at her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Cans Zippy bes knowings Master sir's name?"

"You can call me Arty, Zippy." Nothing more needed to be said because Zippy bowed once again and then skipped off to hide her emotional state. Harry then turned to the student he had bumped into, in the time it had taken for him to talk to the house-elf he had managed to pull himself together.

"Was there something you needed?" Harry asked.

"I-I wanted to apologise. With the robes you are wearing, I assumed that you were going to be just like the prejudice purebloods that run this school. I'm used to being taunted for my blood status so I decided to strike first, I know that was rude so I'm sorry."

The genuine speech threw Harry off so all he could say was, "I'm a half-blood."

"Yeah," He chuckled, "I figured that out, _Arty_." The tone of voice was all it took for Harry to understand that the boy before him wasn't judging him for his Muggle name.

"Well, shouldn't I know your name if we're going to be on first name basis?" Harry countered.

"I'm called Stephen Bogart (2), and you are?"

"I go by Arty Johnson, nice to meet you Steve," Harry quipped.

"Well, I feel like this could get awkward fast so I'll leave you to your lunch, see you around Arts!" Stephen waved as he walked away.

"See you, Stevie!" It felt good to have a simple bantering session with someone his own age, the smile stayed on his face for the whole time Harry was eating.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Harry had just finished his food outside so when he saw students heading across the grass to go to either Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology he knew that he was free to wander the corridors of Hogwarts. Classes had started so it was unlikely he would run into too many people. Gathering the basket into the arms, Harry made his way towards the kitchens so he could return it. He made it in and out with little trouble, he loved the house-elves but they tended to go over the top with people they favoured.

When he was free of the basket he headed back out of the school. Dumbledore was sure to have classes at the moment so he had a few hours to occupy himself.

Wandering in the Forbidden Forest had always been a stupid idea so why shouldn't that be what took up his time? The trees were one of the only things that looked almost exactly the same as when he had been at school. It was refreshing for him to see something that was similar. Harry really hoped he ran into the thestrals, he wondered how long their life span was, or if they even died. They were creatures of death after all. It shouldn't have come as a surprise when he found himself surrounded by thestrals a moment later, they probably sensed a kindred spirit in Harry.

Several moist noses were pressed into his back and sides as Harry was surrounded, he patted two of the thestrals heads to indicate that he wanted to pass. They parted like the red sea, maybe there were some perks in being half-dead. As he walked deeper into the forest Harry could feel the thestrals following him but he decided to ignore them, there were a few other creatures he wanted to visit. Maybe he could find Buckbeak's relatives.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Harry wasn't sure how long he spent in the forest but when he emerged, he found that it was getting dark. The owl swooping down to greet him was a school one, Harry suspected that Dumbledore was behind it and greatly hoped he was giving him good news.

Opening the note revealed that he was very fortunate. Apparently, Dumbledore had the sword. It was too late for Harry to go to Gringotts today but getting the sword would be a huge step in the right direction. There was a vague feeling that everything had been going far too well on his quest but, frankly, Harry didn't care enough to try and figure it out. Harry headed up to the school and to Dumbledore's current office, his night-time walk through Hogwart's halls made him so reminiscent of his school days that he almost walked right past the door he was meant to enter. Luckily, a student was just exiting said office and snapped Harry to attention.

Harry briefly made eye contact with the student and wondered why Stephen was visiting Dumbledore, maybe the confrontation with Steve was set up so Dumbledore would know if Harry was as honest as he presented himself. Well, he hoped he had passed. The friendly smile and wink from Steve seemed to suggest that he had but it was Dumbledore's verdict that Harry was nervous about.

All fears were demolished when Harry walked through the door to Dumbledore's office and saw the typical twinkle present in the professor's eyes, he guessed he had nothing to worry about.

"I would feel sad if my new buddy Steve turned out to dislike my presence." Harry barely even tried to sound hurt.

"Sorry my boy, some things can't be left to chance and Mr Bogart is one of my best students. Don't feel too bad, Stephen seems to enjoy your company." In return Dumbledore didn't even try to sound sorry.

"Either way, you sent for me?" Harry held up the letter he had received only a few minutes earlier and moved into a seat.

"Oh yes, I have it here. Headmaster Dippet was happy to give it to me when I told him it would be going to someone that would use it for it's true purpose. Only a true Gryffindor would ever be able to wield it." At Harry's look of bewilderment the Professor continued with, "From experience, I know that only a Gryffindor would be as bold as to walk right up to Hogwarts to get what they needed."

Harry shrugged, all of the above was true so there was no point denying it but there was no reason for him to admit it either. Sometimes staying silent was the best option.

"Hmm, I suppose there is a hint of Slytherin in you as well." Dumbledore seemed to find Harry even more interesting at that fact. "I suppose that I shouldn't keep you in suspense any longer." Finally the familiar hilt of Gryffindor's Sword emerged from behind the desk.

Harry reached for the sword and sighed, "It really is beautiful isn't it?"

"I would have to agree with you on that."

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

The next day Harry was up bright and early so he could get to Gringotts before it got too busy. Truthfully, he was rather nervous about this whole procedure with the Goblins. If they didn't agree to his deal then he would have no choice but to break in which would make him a lot of enemies, it would also be extremely obvious that he was the perpetrator. This had to go well, otherwise he would actually be on the run again.

As Harry climbed the steps up to Gringotts he cleared his mind and tried to relax, he couldn't afford to appear weak or nervous. The Goblins could be very vicious when they wanted to be, his thoughts drifted to the dragon that had been tortured into submission by their hands. Harry was pretty sure they couldn't torture him but he would still be careful.

This time, Harry was here about serious matters so he didn't bother looking at the architecture, he just made his way towards the counters and asked for Goldwick. Maybe if he appeared to know what he was doing, then they would take him seriously. It was a very weak train of thought but sometimes false confidence was the best way forward. They led Harry to an office at the back of the bank with the name 'Goldwick' engraved in the wood, preparing himself mentally Harry knocked and then waited. When a disinterested shout of 'Come in!' grabbed his attention, Harry made his way inside. Harry had no problem admitting he was completely ignorant of Goblin customs and so didn't even attempt to use any phrases about overflowing gold or good luck. Some things were better left alone, he would prefer to look ignorant than try and suck up to the Goblins. After all, being himself usually worked out well.

When the Goblin only welcomed Harry with a blank look, he decided he should get on with it. Time was money and Goblins loved their money.

"Hello, I came here today to make a deal with you. I have an item that I believe would be valuable to you but I want something in return."

"What would this item be?" The Goblin sneered.

"The Sword of Gryffindor." Harry smirked as he withdrew said sword with a flourish.

I Goblin's eyes snapped to the sword and a smirk began to form, "I believe we could do business. What item do you require?"

"All I need is for you to allow me access to one of your secure vaults, one item is all I shall take and you shall receive the sword." Harry severely hoped that the Goblin was tempted. "If you reveal that I have been in said vault, try to trick me, trap me or otherwise harm me, I shall make sure you never set eyes on this sword again. I also want you to tell the public that the sword was an anonymous donation or, once again, you will never see it again."

"I'm sure something can be arranged." The Goblin muttered, never taking his eyes off the sword. It appeared as though Harry was going to be successful.

"To make sure that we both keep our end of the deal, I insist that we make an Unbreakable Vow." The Goblin seemed rather rankled by that request but followed through all the same. Harry made sure that the vow was airtight, nobody would find out about this and the Goblin would get the sword. All's well that ends well!

When the agreement was settled, with both man and Goblin feeling suitably satisfied, they made their way down to the secure vaults. The thrilling cart ride was filled with a bit less excitement now that Harry knew it was legal, which concerned him slightly, he was getting too used to breaking rules. The Unbreakable Vow meant Harry had to inform Goldwick of which vault he planned to steal from to ensure he left no way for the Goblin to screw him over. The Clankers allowed them easy passage around the dragon, though Harry felt his heart break a little when the majestic creature in front of him flinched away from the rattling. It wasn't right that it had been broken like this. Harry wished he could save the dragon, seeing as he knew it wouldn't be liberated in his Horcrux hunt, but no matter how cruel it sounded he had other priorities.

Harry kept his eyes on Goldwick as he approached the door to the Black family vault and placed his hand on it, it only took a few seconds for the door to open and Harry rushed inside. Goldwick could only keep it open for so long because he wasn't a Black, the Goblins had taken precautions against their own race in case something like this happened.

He didn't allow himself to be distracted by the piles of gold and jewels this time, he found it easier than others not to be blinded by riches, he just scoured the shelves for cup. He was rather relieved to see it in the same place he had first found it, making sure that he didn't knock over any of the other artefacts he approached stealthy. Harry just thanked his forethought because he had brought his broom with him. Fishing it out now allowed him to fly up to the cup and avoid the charm placed on the treasures. The main part of this exhibition was the only bit that Harry wasn't sure would work. Flying so he was level with the shelf containing the cup meant that he had perfect aim towards said object when he cast the Bubble-Head charm (3). When Harry was sure there was no backlash from the magic performed he summoned a large tub filled with water and tipped the cup into it. Once a lid was secure and he had shrunk the tub, he flew out of the doorway. Just in the nick of time apparently because the door was starting to close.

Harry was just happy that things were so much simpler this time even though, once again, that made him feel suspicious. As long as he got away with it then Harry had no problems. Goldwick and Harry made a hasty retreat, it would be wise not to linger should someone see them. They hopped back into a cart and set off at the usual insane speed, Harry loved it. There were so many similarities between flying through the air and flying across the tracks that it wouldn't be a surprise if he got addicted to the latter when the brooms in this time were so _slow_.

No matter how much he enjoyed the ride, Harry didn't think he would be returning to this bank any time soon. He thought that would be pushing his luck slightly. Harry could see Goldwick getting jumpy about completing the deal, Harry was just as nervous but for different reasons. When the cart came to a stop, both occupants were hasty to exit. Goldwick made eye-contact as if pressing him to fulfil his end of the bargain, Harry smiled and tossed the Goblin a shrunken package before making his way towards the doors leading out of the bank. Harry was simply trying his hardest not to look shifty, it appeared he had succeeded when Harry managed to get out of the bank and to the apparition point without disruption. However, it was only when he had actually apparated through several locations without incident that Harry really relaxed. Once he was sure he was safe, Harry apparated back to the tent.

When he saw someone standing right outside the wards it made him stop in his tracks. He had apparated inside the wards so the intruder would not be able to see him but that didn't stop him from freaking out. Who the bloody hell was he?

 **~Wanna guess? Wanna guess?~**

(1) Dumbledore suspects that Harry isn't who he says he is. He guesses that he must be from the future because of the knowledge of the Horcruxes etc. but he doesn't want to mess with events further by trying to pry into Harry's life.

(2) Stephen Bogart is a real person. I know nothing about his father apart from that he was famous in the 40's. I just thought his last name was cool because it is so close to Boggart. This may, or may not, be relevant later in the story. I haven't really decided yet.

(3) The Bubble-Head charm...okay. I literally made this up on the spot. I am going to ignore the fact that the Bubble-Head charm would most likely only work on things that need air/not inanimate objects because there would be no safe way for Harry to get the cup out. Even if he did use Gryffindor's sword, like in the books, he wouldn't be able to hold the cup afterwards and I've already stated that Harry doesn't want to destroy the Horcruxes yet because that would put Voldy on guard. I hope this is good enough for people... XD BUT, you could say that the soul is what signifies as something to be living so...technically the cup would be able to be put under the Bubble-Head charm.


	4. Timetabled Revival

I know that I have long times between updates so I'll give a little chapter reminder for what happened last time. Sorry for the 2 week gaps but I've got a lot of other work to do outside fan fiction. I hope you understand and stick with me! ;)

Last time:

 _No matter how much he enjoyed the ride, Harry didn't think he would be returning to this bank any time soon. He thought that would be pushing his luck slightly. Harry could see Goldwick getting jumpy about completing the deal, Harry was just as nervous but for different reasons. When the cart came to a stop, both occupants were hasty to exit. Goldwick made eye-contact as if pressing him to fulfil his end of the bargain, Harry smiled and tossed the Goblin a shrunken package before making his way towards the doors leading out of the bank. Harry was simply trying his hardest not to look shifty, it appeared he had succeeded when Harry managed to get out of the bank and to the apparition point without disruption. However, it was only when he had actually apparated through several locations without incident that Harry really relaxed. Once he was sure he was safe, Harry apparated back to the tent._

 _When he saw someone standing right outside the wards it made him stop in his tracks. He had apparated inside the wards so the intruder would not be able to see him but that didn't stop him from freaking out. Who the bloody hell was he?_

Or, to be more accurate, who was _she?_ (A/N Yes, I know I misled you XD Sorry, not sorry)

She was fairly short with dainty hands and feet. The tell-tale sign of a wand holster on her forearm was a dead giveaway that she was a witch. Her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded Harry of a certain someone. Well, wouldn't _that_ be interesting? Deciding that stepping out of the wards would be his best option, he did so, he couldn't keep the lady waiting could he?

First, just to be safe, Harry instructed Kreacher to gather all of their belongings and apparate away to a safe location. A strong warning was given to Kreacher should he go to a place that Harry wouldn't consider safe, eventually Kreacher said he would go to the area by the river where they had first met. Kreacher was also warned against returning until he was called, it would be rather pointless otherwise.

Once everything was sorted, Harry stepped out of the wards to greet his visitor.

"Why hello there, what brings you to this humble patch of land?" Harry swept into a mocking bow.

"My name is Adira Mayfair, are you Arty Johnson?"

"Yes I am. What do you need with me?" Harry stood and looked in her eyes as he spoke, he recognised that name and he already knew it would have to do with the diadem.

"When Ravenclaw's diadem came to be in my possession, I was doubtful and so decided to follow the source of the ritual back to the instigator. I found you but you're not who you say you are, are you? All the people you've come into contact with claim your name is Arty but the ritual seems to think your name is Harry Potter." Now it was obvious why she was Ravenclaw's heir, she was far too curious and driven not to be.

"Do you have an actual question or are you trying to threaten me?" Harry asked blandly.

"I want to know what your reasoning is behind giving me the diadem. I know the ritual you used and I know what it means but why?" Adira's words just made Harry feel confused. Why wouldn't he give it to the rightful owner? His puzzled thoughts must have shown on his face because Adira elaborated.

"You could have sold it or used it for yourself, so why would you give it away?"

"I never thought of that," Harry paused to think and then continued, "Well, I don't deserve it and I know I would hate to have something that belongs to me taken away for someone else's selfish gain."

"Well, you're rather honourable aren't you?" Adira seemed to relax slightly and her eyes softened, "Should I call you Arty or Harry then? I'll keep your secret, I feel like things will get far too complicated if I attempt to pry into _your_ well of secrets."

"Arty is fine and I would appreciate that." Harry smiled and decided he should invite Adira inside the tent, "Give me a moment and you can come inside?" Harry's questioning lint at the end of his sentence afforded Adira the chance to decline.

"That sounds lovely, as long as you can provide tea."

"I'm sure something could be arranged," Harry smirked before he walked back through the wards to call for Kreacher. A few minutes later found Harry and Adira sitting in the living room of the tent drinking tea and snacking on biscuits made by said house-elf. They mostly kept the conversation light, Adira knew there was something off about Harry but not the extent, after all it wasn't that weird for people to be reluctant to share their identity. At one point Harry gave Adira advice on gardening, apparently even though she had read every book about plants she couldn't keep them alive. Well, everyone had their weaknesses.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

It had been a few days since Adira first visited and she had returned everyday since. Harry was reluctant to leave the farm, he was worried that she wouldn't want to visit anymore if he left. They had struck up a friendship in the short time they had got to know each other, even though half the time he was too busy taking care of the farm to be much company. The feeling that he should be on the move was strong, however; so he left, not before telling her where he was going and making her promise she wouldn't forget his wonderful gardening tips.

Companionship was good for Harry, at least he had Kreacher to keep him company when he was too scared to approach people. Kreacher may still refer to him as 'Filthy Master' (which earned him some funny looks from Adira when he didn't reprimand him) but he was funny in his own way.

Anyway, Harry needed to continue on his quest. There was no point in dawdling. He needed to plough on, get the horcruxes and leave.

It had already been decided that he would aim for the diary next, Malfoy was going _down_. He just needed a plan, this would be more difficult than the other horcruxes. He couldn't bargain and sneaking in would be difficult, though Harry did still have to experiment with wards. Maybe that should be his top priority.

Ward experimentation was hard, he couldn't exactly try to break through his own wards because his magic would automatically let him through. Kreacher was his only option, if he wanted to keep everything on the down low. Kreacher could only make basic wards but it was nice to test it out with something that wouldn't skin him alive when he tried to pass through, it was funny that Kreacher seemed to know wards that would change the colour of your skin if you walked through uninvited. Even though Kreacher didn't say anything Harry could tell that he was getting a kick out of seeing Harry purple, his croaky chuckles were probably a hint too.

He had contemplated whether or not he would be able to pass through wards because of his new found magic and his dead-yet-not-quite-dead status but the experiments with Kreacher seemed to disprove this theory, seeing as he had been every colour of the rainbow at least twice. Maybe it would only work with human magic or something, otherwise it would make no sense that he managed to get the diadem or the locket. It would be ridiculous to assume that Harry had found the diadem with just pure wit, generations of students had searched for the diadem so it couldn't have been as simple as levitating a statue. It was most likely that there were powerful wards around the diadem that made it undetectable, Riddle would have seen them and managed to break through them.

When Harry thought of the solution he felt incredibly stupid, why didn't he just try apparating into Hogwarts? If he failed and raised some sort of alarm he could just get Dumbledore to sort things out, that did seem a bit of a cop out but he didn't have much choice. Deciding he should warn Dumbledore he sent a patronus, strictly instructing it to wait until Dumbledore was alone before revealing itself and to return once the message had been received. Harry sat down to relax once he had watched his stag gallop away. It might take a while for the Professor to get some time alone seeing as he had to teach classes, so he may as well get comfortable.

He must have dozed off because it was dark when he felt the nose of his stag nudging him awake. It appeared it was time for him to get going. Hefting himself up and straightening his clothes, Harry walked out of the tent. With a final deep breath he twisted on the spot...

And appeared in the grounds of Hogwarts.

This would make things _much_ easier. Malfoy Manor wouldn't know what hit it. It would probably be good to scout out the premises, figure out where the library was (etc.) even though he had been imprisoned there, he hadn't gotten the grand tour. He just needed his ticket in.

Coming back to himself and realising that he was standing around like a lemon, he apparated out of Hogwarts and into his tent. Plans needed to be made and houses needed to be broken into. Harry's best shot would be to get into the Manor through some sort of formal event, a ball or banquet maybe. Then he would be able to sneak around under his invisibility cloak with the noise of the party being the perfect distraction. All the guests would make it incredibly difficult to identify the thief and easy for him to slip in and out. The Malfoy's just needed a reason to celebrate and Harry could give them one.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Harry was sure that if Malfoy made a truckload of money he would be inclined to rub it in the face of his enemies, his friends and his acquaintances-basically irritate everyone he knew with his new wealth. Maybe one of the businesses he invested in could get a huge boost in sales (1), that would certainly be reason to celebrate. Harry would need more money if he wanted to do that though, maybe he could get some help. Dumbledore was going to hate him after all this was over.

Yet another message needed to be sent to Dumbledore, things were so much easier when Dumbledore was Headmaster and Harry could bug him any time of day. With a patronus on it's way and Harry's mind made up, Harry made his way to Diagon Alley to waste time. While he had nothing to do, he might as well buy a couple things that would be useful later on. One thing that he really wanted to buy was a pensive, the Horcrux hunt would be getting a lot harder from now on and Harry's Occlumency wasn't up to scratch so he wanted to keep important memories in the pensive. It would also make things easier when he wanted to organise his thoughts, it was surprisingly helpful.

He also wanted to pay a visit to Ollivanders to get a new wand, getting one would be a good idea so that he wouldn't have to explain the Elder wand if it was discovered. There was defiantly no point trying to disguise himself from Ollivander, he was strangely perceptive and likely saw past most enchantments. He would have to be good to make and sell magic wands, even Voldemort had seen his worth and kidnapped him for it. He was strangely knowledgeable and likely had connections with many wizards, including Dumbledore, so it wouldn't surprise him if the wand maker already knew who he was.

Making his way towards the familiar, dusty old shop was a weird experience. It was as though it hadn't changed at all, it didn't look any newer, the same amount of letters were missing from the overhead sign and there was the same wand in the shop window. It was comforting and off-putting at the same time. Shaking his head to compose himself, Harry made his way towards the door and opened it to reveal an empty shop. Well, was Ollivanders ever truly empty? Harry wouldn't be surprised if he stayed in the shadows of the shelves to evaluate his customers and perceive their reaction to his sudden appearances. All the magic in the air from the wands and protection spells surrounding the building meant that Ollivander wouldn't even have to try to conceal his presence. When Ollivander popped up a few moments later it seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"I hope you don't plan to steal from my shop now, Mr Johnson?" Defiantly had connections then...

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry chuckled.

"That's good, I don't think anyone has ever been successful in stealing a wand from me so I wouldn't want you to ruin my reputation." Ollivander didn't smile but his eyes were gentle.

"I merely wish to purchase a wand today, if you wouldn't mind." As he said this Harry walked closer to the desk and got the perfect view of Ollivander's back as he hurled between the shelves to find Harry a suitable wand.

"Did you lose your last wand?" Ollivander questioned as he darted around.

"Something like that," Harry mumbled. It had actually been lost in the Final Battle but he couldn't exactly say that.

"I see, well I shall try and find you a match." He didn't make eye-contact but that probably had to do with the fact that he had a collection of wands in his arms that blocked his vision. He deposited these on the desk and motioned for Harry to experiment with one at the top of the pile. Just as he had expected, as soon as he touched it the wand was ripped from his grasp and replaced. The strange yet soothing procedure was known to Harry so he didn't feel as surprised by Ollivander's actions as the wizard was probably expecting. Multiple wands were presented to Harry and taken away without a second thought, it should be enough to irritate anyone but Harry had learnt great amounts of patience over his life. After they had passed the 100 wand mark, things were getting cluttered. Discarded wands and their boxes were scattered on, and around, the counter. Only a few had gotten any sort of reaction from Harry, the one thing he needed to make sure of was that he didn't get the Holly and Phoenix feather wand. Things could get complicated if that were to happen.

It were easier said than done, the Holly wand was thrust into his hands before Harry even knew what was happening. Light with the intensity of the _sun_ burst out of the end of his wand. It almost blinded him, a few moments later he was still blinking away the inky spots that wouldn't leave his vision.

"Well, crap," Harry sighed, he really didn't need this.

"It appears you know what this is and it's significance. I thought I should test it out on you. It appeared I was right. You do realise that I can't give this wand to any other person, no matter who it should be bonded with. The wand chooses the wizard, not even your counterpart would be able to function this wand now. You are different people, this wand shall always belong to you. It can never be stolen because the bond has already been forged. This shall remain between us."

Harry stared at Ollivander blankly, there would be no point denying what Ollivander said. He was bloody curious as to how he had guessed he was a time traveller but Harry knew confirming his suspicions would be even worse.

"Okay then, I think that would make things easier." Was all Harry said. This did cause Ollivander to look at him with extreme curiosity but nothing more was said between the two. Harry left the shop without even a backwards glance, he had nothing to say and a lot to think about. That pensive was going to be really helpful in the near future!

He wasn't quite sure where you could buy pensives from so he just wandered around, hoping for some clarity. It was only then that Harry remembered he needed to keep a low profile, especially if he went near Knockturn Alley. There was a high chance that Borgin would have committed his face to memory should he ever turn up around here. Harry knew he could take him, he was the Master of Death after all, so he held no fears about that, however; it would be a rather irritating to draw so much attention. Mind made up, Harry steered clear of the shadowed alleyway. He preferred to take in the sights of Diagon, it was far more welcoming and would have a higher chance of having what he needed. The bright cobbled street wasn't too busy because Hogwarts was in session but there were still a fair few shoppers.

Instead of people-watching Harry decided he should head to a shop owner and ask after pensives. Might as well try Flourish and Blotts first, the shop prided itself on selling books so the owner must be pretty knowledgeable, right? It appeared he was wrong, the employee behind the desk was such a simpleton that Harry found he couldn't even come up with an adjective that would suitably sum up how moronic they were. It soon became clear that he wouldn't be able to get any useful information and so left the shop.

"Dear Merlin," Harry mumbled, "That was almost unbearable."

"It is rather sad how much the quality of education has gone down, isn't it?" This was said by a tall, elderly stranger as they walked out of the very shop Harry had just vacated.

"I couldn't disagree with you more, it is the quality of people that has gone down." Harry smiled up at the stranger to gauge his reaction.

"Haha, I think I like you," The man chuckled, "It's a pleasure to make your aquantance, my name is Nicholas Lovegood."

"Arty Johnson." Was Harry's reply. He had experienced a lot of introductions recently.

They engaged in a bit of mindless chatter for a while before Nicholas had to make his leave, this relieved Harry slightly. He had to make sure he got the pensieve and arrived on time to hear the verdict of his patronus.

Swiftly making his way towards the Apothecary, which was his next best bet, he crossed his fingers and begged for patience. Luckily, his prayers had been answered and they were able to point him towards the shop across from them which sold the item he required. Thanking him profusely Harry exited the shop and froze. Leaving against the shop he wished to enter was a Malfoy.

Composing himself and walking with purpose and pride, Harry strode up to the door and made his way inside without incident. Finally scanning the shelves full of pensieves, Harry quickly snatched one up so that he could get out of here. There were too many close calls and new people which made Harry nervous.

Harry managed to slip out of the shop unnoticed, thankfully, which allowed him to relax slightly. This did not stop him from rushing to the apparation point. Once he was in the safety of his tent, Harry let out a sigh.

Waiting for him was his patronus. It appeared Dumbledore had agreed to a meeting.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

"So, you want me in invest thousands of Galleons in Mr Malfoy's company so that he will throw a lavish party which will give you the cover to steal from him?" Dumbledore's summary of the situation really did make it sound like a stupid plan but Harry stuck with it.

"Yes." Was his genius reply.

All Dumbledore did was gaze at Harry over his spectacles and stroke his beard. "Very well then. If this is what it takes, I will do as you say. However, I have one adjustment to make. I will transfer this money over to you which will give you a chance to slip into the party under more-legal-means."

For a moment Harry looked shocked. He hadn't thought of it that way, it would make things an awful lot easier. A smile began to stretch his face as he said, "Thank you very much sir, I will compete this task to the best of my ability."

"I'm sure you will, my boy, I'm sure you will. Now, I have papers to grade and companies to invest in. I will contact you when the money has been transferred." At this obvious dismissal Harry went on his way.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

It would take a few days for the money to go through so Harry spent that time looking up pureblood etiquette and the companies that Malfoy owned. He decided the should invest in one of the smaller businesses to give the feeling of a bigger accomplishment on Malfoy's part. Watching a small buisness start to rake in the profits was probably just, if more, satisfying than a seeing a bigger corporation get another investor.

Harry's efforts appeared to have paid off because just a hours after he had made a donation he was invited to Malfoy manor for a ball that would be taking place the following week. Harry was quick to consult the pureblood book he had purchased to form a reply and after a few minutes of drafting, he sent off the owl. Apparantly it was rude to keep the recipient waiting, Harry just thought it made it seem like he had nothing else to do.

The next few days found Harry busy preparing for the ball. He practiced his bowing and small talk, he bought new robes and he attempted to tame his hair. It was, mostly, successful. His hair was never going to change but he looked pretty damn good otherwise. He also sketched out a map of Malfoy Manor from what he could remember. It would allow him to waste mess time and cross out a good portion of the house. It was doubtful the library was next to the dungeons after all.

Harry wasn't sure how he would react being back in that house but this needed to be done. As long as he stayed calm and didn't punch anyone things should go smoothly.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Harry was still telling himself this as he prepared to make his grand entrance to the ball a week later. His robes were a crisp black and green combination with delicate silver stitching that formed bold patterns around the hem. They were made of the finest quality material so he was unlikely to be looked down upon for his muggle name.

Straightening his back, Harry gave a precise tap on the doors to announce his presence. Harry found his eyes automatically falling to house-elf height as the door was opened, he doubted that Malfoy himself would answer the door. Just as he had predicted, a nervous little creature gave him access to the manor. It appeared he was right on time because the party was in full swing, dancers took to the floor whilst musicians played gentle music. The atmosphere was rather stiff but welcoming enough.

Harry's first contact with the Malfoy's happened a few moments later as they glided forward to welcome their new guest.

"Good evening, we are delighted you could make it Mr Johnson. This is my wife, Lyra Malfoy nee Black." Harry bent to initiate the customary kiss to the hand that people found charming and then stood to shake Abraxas' hand. After a bit of small talk and various introductions Harry could feel himself tiring.

Lavish parties had never been his thing. The Triwizard tournament was proof enough of that. His dancing was atrocious so Harry made sure to stay far from any possible dance partners. Harry's main aims for this event were to provide an alibi for himself and to build trust with the Malfoys. If he did so then they would be less likely to suspect him.

The best way to do that was by socialising with members of the party, this was easier said than done. Another skill Harry lacked was the ability to deal with pureblood bullshit, however; he tried his best considering the number of jabs he heard about his heritage.

Harry strode towards an individual who appeared to have moderate temperament, any glares that he directed at Harry appeared rather weak in comparison to others in the room. As Harry got closer it appeared that the man was growing gradually more uncomfortable. This did nothing to stop Harry's progress towards him, he would look like an idiot if he stopped in the middle of the room. This did not please the stranger, it was obvious by the increasingly vicious glares being sent his way. 'Oh well, too late now'. Was all Harry had the chance to think before he found himself face to face with the dark haired stranger. He seemed to have come to the decision that Harry was an unavoidable nuisance as he made eye contact. This led Harry to discover he had decided to approach a twenty-something version of Tom Riddle. 'Well...damn. This would surely come back to bite him in the arse.'

Immediately Harry began making comparisons between this Riddle and the Riddle of his world. He appeared closer to the 'Voldemort stage' than Harry had expected. He had still maintained his good looks-to an extent. His eyes were definitely closer to red than brown (as they had appeared at distance); his skin was paler and he appeared more frail than his teenage self would have. Another huge difference was the way he carried himself, he was less confident. He had a hunched over posture that hinted at some sort of condition. Frankly, he looked rather weak. This did nothing to ease Harry's nerves. After all, appearances could be deceiving.

His examination of Riddle appeared to have taken too long and Riddle was getting agitated so he initiated a conversation, for politeness sake.

"Was there something you needed?" Well, not so polite.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, I was merely hoping to socialise but it appears that blood status is not something that can be surpassed to do so. Thank you." At this, Harry made a hasty retreat to the beverage table. "That went well..." Harry muttered to himself.

After gulping down a glass of wine he attempted to drag other people into conversations. Sometimes he was successful, other times his existence was ignored completely. Eventually Harry decided to swiftly make his excuses so that he could start his search. To do so he stalked down a few corridors and attempted to gain his bearings. Consulting the map he had made Harry looked at the rooms in front of him, maybe it would be easier to just check all the rooms he came across. Or-yes! He could just feel around for any doors that were warded, Malfoy was sure to keep the diary protected with wards.

With his mind made up, Harry allowed his magic to run wild. He would have to be fast if he wanted to avoid detection. His magic encountered door after door only a few of which had wards placed over them. This process may have drained his magic rather fast but eventually gained him access to the libary. Once again spreading his magic to the maximum, he coated all surfaces with magic, trying to find a hidden compartment or room somewhere. It appeared luck was on his side as he discovered a small aclove in the corner of the room, foreign magic left a strong resonance behind but Harry ignored it as he reached inside and whipped out the diary.

"Success!" Harry whispered to himself as he tucked the diary away and made to leave the library. It was only then that he heard the hasty footsteps of someone swiftly approaching. Frantically Harry tossed his invisiblity cloak over himself and hid in the corner of the room, this all appeared to be for nothing as the footsteps walked straight past the door without even pausing. Harry stayed where he was a few moments more and then walked over to the door. It was likely that someone had sensed his magic when he had been searching for this room. Just as he had reached the door, listening for any sounds, he was smacked in the face by said door. It was as he was falling to the floor that he realised his cloak had slipped off his face slightly. This gave the intruder-well he was intruding on Harry's business-the perfect opportunity to look him right in the eyes. Before the man could do anything, Harry had directed his wand at him under his cloak and knocked him unconscious with a 'Stupefy'. Without further ado, Harry closed the door, with the man on the inside, and cast a silencing charm on the room before apparating out.

It was a good thing Harry did because only moments later another person burst into the room to investigate the disturbance. This led to the discovery of the unconscious man and the eventual outburst that occurred over the missing diary.

 **~Stupid freaking line breaks~**

Meanwhile, Harry ripped off his stuffy robes and changed into his pajamas before heading to bed. As his head was hitting the pillow, he almost hit himself when he realised that he should have obliviated the witness. He would have to deal with the consequences of that.

(1) Yes, I have no idea how investments work so if anything is inaccurate please don't kill me XD


End file.
